Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used for body piercings, and more particularly to a system and method for body piercings using forceps comprising at least one receiving tube and at least one needle guide.
Description of Related Art
There is a large need for accurate and safe body piercing instruments. According to one set of statistics, 14% of Americans, around 42 million people, have body piercings aside from earlobes. Among those, 2% of women and 3% of men have genital piercings. In addition, 31% of piercings had unnecessary complications.
Currently, anyone, physically male or female (or a combination thereof), opting to have his or her genitals pierced is taking an unnecessary risk. The current state of the art is to insert a separate receiving tube internally (in the urethra or other orifice) and hope to pierce the skin externally in the correct location. If the piercer misses the unseen receiving tube, dangerous and painful medical complications may arise.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant(s) herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
Prior art has described a variety of embodiments of a pair of surgical forceps which contain an integrated needle retention means. These apparatuses are inadequate for body piercing, as they do not contain a receiving tube or a guide for receiving the piercing needle. The described apparatuses cannot be used effectively for body piercing.
Prior art has described a surgical forceps for suturing tissue. The described invention is inadequate for body piercing, as it does not contain a receiving tube or needle guide. It cannot be used effectively for body piercing.
Prior art has described a docking device for a suturing needle attached to surgical instruments. This device is inadequate for body piercing, as a body-piercing needle should not be attached to a forceps. This device cannot be used effectively for body piercing.
Prior art has described a device useful for performing a tracheotomy. This device is inadequate for body piercing in that it can only be used within the trachea and requires anesthesia. This device cannot be used effectively for genital body piercing.
Prior art has described a device for holding and manipulating a surgical needle. This device is inadequate for body piercing as it is not inserted into a body orifice and cannot be used effectively for body piercing.